1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cement dispersant and methods of making and using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Cement dispersants are often added to cementitious compositions such as Portland cement, concrete other hydraulic cement compositions (hereinafter collectively “cement”) to improve the workability or slump properties of the cement, to reduce the amount of water necessary to obtain good workability, which improves the strength of the resulting cured cement. Dispersants, which are also sometimes referred to as fluidity modifiers or slump modifiers, also help control the hardening and curing time of the cement.
Cement dispersants have conventionally been based on polymers and copolymers of naphthalene, aminosulfonic acids and polycarboxylic acids. Although cement dispersants of this type do improve the workability of cement when used properly, slump loss still remains a persistent problem in the field. Unexpected delays in delivering cement to construction sites and/or changes in ambient temperatures can negatively impact the quality of the cement and decrease the slump. There exists a need for a cement dispersant that provides improves slump life properties and water reduction properties.